


I hate you

by deathblade8



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathblade8/pseuds/deathblade8
Summary: I got this idea from sanyumi's AWESOME fic where Connor is a High School bully. It's probably crap, but there you go





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyumi/gifts).



‘Hello, Oliver’

Oliver kept walking, ignoring the taunting and jeers behind him. He didn’t need to turn to know who this was- Connor Walsh and his mindless cronies. Connor had been tormenting him for the last two years now, ever since he caught Oliver making out with Lucas Hopkins during junior prom. Thanks to Walsh, Oliver’s first relationship with a guy had lasted all of two hours and thirty minutes. Connor also made it his personal mission to embarrass Oliver in any and every manner possible, from decorating his locker with pictures of naked dudes to straight up hiring a stripper for Oliver’s 18th Birthday. During lunch. Before the entire school. Suffice it to say, Oliver _loathed_ Connor.

So he kept walking, paying no attention to the other guy, who was clearly following him now. _Three more months,_ he reminded himself. Three more months, and they would graduate, and Oliver would move to Philadelphia to pursue his degree at Middleton, leaving behind this town and Connor bloody Walsh once and for all.

‘You ignoring me, Ollie baby?’ 

‘Honey where you going? Off for a _private tutoring session_ with Mr. Rider? Hey, honey’

By now Oliver had realized that Connor wasn’t going to let him go without creating a scene. The past couple of weeks, he had doubled down on his teasing, probably making the most of the limited time he had left. Oliver didn’t want to indulge the jerk, but decided to at least hear his rant of the day, before punching him in the nose. _Three months, my ass._

He turned around to finally face him. Connor’s smirk became wider, the malicious joy shining in those god-awful, brown-as-liquor eyes. Not that Oliver spent a lot of time thinking about the color of Connor Walsh’s eyes. Nope, _definitely not a lot of time_. And that smirk, along with those ugly dimples? Oliver could throw up.

‘Try to be a little more original, Caleb’ Oliver said, squaring his shoulders, flinging his backpack across them (he _had_ been hitting the gym after all). The audience ‘ooh-ed’ in chorus. Did these guys rehearse their reactions?

 For a fleeting moment, Oliver swore he saw Connor checking out his arms. It did not cause him any delight whatsoever.

‘You know that’s not my name, love. Not when you were screaming it oh-so loudly last night’ Connor said matter of factly, to hoots and whistles from the crowd.

Don’t you dare blush Hampton. Don’t. You. Dare.

‘In your dreams, Clint. How’s the left hand, by the way? Broke up with you yet?’

Now that Oliver was close to graduating, he had suddenly discovered his new-found superpower of giving absolutely zero fucks about others. Too bad he couldn’t be fifteen now, he would have _ruled._

For a minute, the crowd was struck dumb, not expecting retaliation from the good boy Oliver and then they all collapsed into laughter. Connor too looked flabbergasted, but he quickly bounced back, smirk firmly in place, though his eyes showed an uncertainty Oliver had never seen before.

‘Not yet, Ollie. But if yours ever does, you know where to find me.’ Connor said, slowly inching into Oliver’s personal space, brushing a finger over the back of Oliver’s hand.

Ignoring his rapid heartbeat, Oliver smoothly removed Connor’s finger from himself ‘Let me guess, on your knees before the entire football team? Got it. See you around, Catcher’

‘Marry me, Oliver Hampton’

‘Go fuck yourself, Connor Walsh’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

‘That’s the day I knew you were the one’ Connor said to his partner, at the exact same place they had their confrontation all those years ago.

Oliver scoffed ‘Really? The day I showed up your ass before the entire student body? That’s when you fell for me?’

‘Of course’

‘Marry me, Connor Walsh’

‘Fucking finally, Oliver Hampton’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
